Konoha High School
by Makira
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have a secret relationship. What will they do their secret suddenly spills out to the rest of the school? NARUSASU, STAY AWAY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT
1. The Secret

Konoha High School

Chapter 1

Everyone was talking as class was about to begin in five minutes. Ino was busy looking at herself in the mirror like she always does and Sakura-chan looked at her with disgust.

"Hey Ino-pig, you're never gonna' look any better than you are now, so why bother," Sakura said with an evil smile.

"Shutup forehead, at least I don't have a giant zit on my face like you do" Ino snapped back. Everyone laughed as Sakura gritted her then looked in Ino's mirror and saw that she was right. Sakura then turned around and looked at Hinata.

"It doesn't look THAT bad, right Hinata-chan?"

"It l-looks fine Sakura chan," replied Hinata with a shy tone.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto whispered trying to catch Sasuke's attention. Sasuke turned to Naruto. Naruto then gave him a note and turned back to the teacher. Sasuke read the note and smiled and look back at Naruto. Sasuke then quickly wrote another one and asked Hinata to pass it to Naruto.

"I don't think I should, Sasuke-kun," said Hinata with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry you won't get caught," Sasuke told Hinata as he handed her the note. Hinata then tried to pass the note to Naruto by whispereing at him and trying to hand it to him.

"Hinata, what are you doing?" Mr. Hatake said as he turned around from the black board. Hinata gulped with fear. "Nn-nothing…"

"Come up here and read the note to everyone. Let's see what was so important that you had to say to Naruto." Hinata stood up and almost died. She slowly walked to the front and began to read the 4 word note. "I love you too," she said as the class began to laugh hysterically. They stopped laughing as soon as Hinata fainted and was sent to the nurse.

Later at lunch everyone was talking about what happened in Kakashi's class.

"Wow I can't believe Hinata felt that way about Naruto," Kiba said as he ate his sandwich. Even Shino was laughing when Hinata said it, and he never laughs.

Everyone started laughing except for Naruto and Sasuke since they were busy secretly holding hands in the corner. No one knew about their relationship but they didn't care.

"Hey you wanna go in the back where no one can see us?"

"Let's just ditch school; I don't wanna go to study hall today. Besides, I have the new Kingdom hearts game, let's go play it today."

The whole time they were talking, Sakura watched them and felt something suspicious was going on between those boys. It was probably nothing, but she figured she'd keep a close eye on them.

Naruto and Sasuke cut school and went to Sasuke's house. Once they got in the door they started kissing. Naruto kissed Sasuke's neck while he started to pull his pants down. Sasuke pulled off Naruto's shirt and started to kiss and lick his chest. Naruto moaned while Sasuke played with Naruto's nipple with his tongue.

"I love your fishnet," Naruto said as he took out Sasuke's shirt too. Sasuke then began to rub Naruto's crotch and started to play with it with his hands. He loved Naruto not just because he was a great guy, but because he was quite "big" too. Sasuke pulled down Naruto's underwear and began to suck him off. He licked him slowly from top to bottom, his cock now wet and hard. Sasuke then put the who;e thing in his mouth and slowly began to swallow him whole. Naruto loved when Sasuke did this. Sasuke apparently had no gag reflex, which was probably his best talent.

"So good, Sasuke," Naruto said as he let him do all the work. Sasuke then pulled him out and gasped for air and smiled.

"I'm wet for you now," Sasuke said as he pulled down his pants, bending over slightly so Naruto could get the full view. Naruto kissed his backside and started finger him slightly.

"You are wet, huh," Naruto said with a grin as he slowly played with Sasuke's ass and balls. Naruto then bent Sasuke over and then began to enter his emo lover. Sasuke winced in pain and pleasure as Naruto thrusted in him like a bijuu.

"Come inside me," Sasuke said as he felt Naruto was getting ready to finish. Naruto then gave one final thrust before cumming inside his friend. Sasuke then turned around and began kissing him again. Then they both fell asleep on the couch naked.

Little did they know Sakura-chan had watched the whole thing, and with her, she had a video camera capturing all the smutty goodness. She smiled as she walked away and began to wonder of all the ways she was going to be able to use it.

"Ino is gonna love this," Sakura said dialed Ino's number in her sidekick.


	2. Sasuke's goodies

Konoha High School

Chapter 2

"Hello?" Ino answered the phone as she was painting her nails.

"Hey, it's Sakura."

"I know I have caller ID you know," Ino said very as a matter o factly.

"Whatever. You won't believe what I got on film."

"Is it of you finally getting plastic surgery on that face of yours?" Ino said laughing.

"No even bett- hey that's not funny!" Sakura said yelling into the phone.

"Well, I'm REALLY busy right now, so unless you got something really juicy to tell me, I'm gonna have to say bye for now," Ino said as she carefully painted her big toe. Ino listened to what Sakura had to say and her eyes widened. "No. Freaking. Way."

"Yes way." Sakura replied. "Come over right now and I'll show you."

"If this is true, you really are a stalker then. Good work Sakura. Just let me dry ny nails and 'll be there as soon as I can."

[THE NEXT DAY…]

Don't you love weekends, Sasuke?" Naruto said as he played with his dye blue hair. It was a nice warm Saturday, and Sasuke put on his fishnet with his tight black tshirt. He was also wearing his skinny jeans as well, he didn't care if they were for girls, even though he got a lot of laughs for it. They fit him just fine, so everyone else go screw themselves. Naruto didn't dress as provocatively. He had on his usually orange shirt with black chain pants. Naruto admired Sasuke for being able to wear really girlie stuff and not even think twice about it. Even Naruto was surprised to find out Sasuke liked to wear stockings to.

"Yeah, they're always fun when you have someone with you."

"Wanna go to the KonohaLand?" Sasuke asked. "It think it's open for the first day of the season.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto replied with enthusiasm. "I almost forgot… but first…" Naruto said as he turned around on got top of his boy. "I've been dying to kiss those lips all day." Sasuke smile and both boys shared a long kiss before pulling away."I love your blue lipstick today, Sasuke."

"Thanks," Sasuke replied slyly as he started to nibble on Naruto's ear.

"Hey, stop that!" Naruto laughed as he fell victim to Sasuke kissing attack. "You're gonna get my ears all covered in blue lipsti- Sasuke!" Naruto last words before they began to wrestle in Sasuke's couch.

[In KonohaLand Amusement Park]

"Yo Naruto, over here!" said Kiba as he waved at him and Sasuke.

"Hey guys. Wow, Akimaru got big huh?" Naruto asked Kiba as he stared as his now much bigger dog.

"Yeah, he got big. I remember back when he used to sit on my head. Hey is that Sasuke over there."

"Yeah, we came here together."

"Don't you guys hate each other?" Kiba asked. "Besides, he's kind of a weirdo, seen the way he dresses?"

Chill Kiba, he's cool." Naruto said trying to defend his lover.

"That's cool you guys are friends now. I could have sworn you hated him before. Anyways, just watch out or he might try to kiss you or something!" Kiba said as he and his friends started laughing. "And you're like the toughest guy I know, right Naruto?" Kiba said as he gave him a playful punch to the shoulder. "you'd probably mess him up for tying something like that right?"

"Ahh, yeah… sure. I'd hate it if he did that."

"I'm just messing with you, bro," Kiba said as he began to leave. "You sure you don't wanna hang with us. I'm sure Hinata wouldn't mind since she loves you so much." Hinata, behind all the boys, suddenly turned tomato red.

"Oh hi Hinata," Naruto said as he waved at her. "You guys go have fun without me, I'll be chillin over there with Sasuke."

"Alright bro, see ya at school. Later"

Naruto watched Kiba and his friends leave as he suddenly felt a kiss to the back of his neck.

"Hey, who was that?" Sasuke asked from behind as he leaned on Naruto's shoulder.

"Oh it was just Kiba and his friends."

"Eww, I hate him. Ever since he tried to be a werewolf or a vampire or whatever by getting fangs. Total loser." Sasuke said as Naruto turned around. "Oh here, I got you this. Sorry it took so long. Big line." Sasuke then handed Naruto some funnel cake. It was very tasty. So…" Sasuke began to say.

"What's up?" Naruto replied as they walked towards one of the rides.

"Wanna hold hands today, or are you still to chicken to do even that?" Sasuke asked with a serious tone.

"You know we're gonna get a lot of shit for it if someone from school see's us holding hands."

"I don't care. Fuck them." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Well I kinda do." Naruto said, unsure of what to say. " I kinda have a reputation to keep."

"Oh, that you're a tough guy?" Sasuke asked teasingly. "Fine, after we graduate, we can hold hands as much as I want."

"Fine, deal," Naruto said as he smiled back. 'hey let's go have fun now."

[THE NEXT DAY]

"What if they don't care if we show it to everyone?" Ino asked as she watched the sex tape again for the 15th time. No , she wasn't addicted, she was just checking to see if the video was legitimate. As if.

"No, I think they will care. Why would you think they would keep their relationship a secret? They're obviously trying to hide it from the school. " Sakura replied.

"Well as tempting as this is Sakura, I think it's pretty wrong of us if we go through with this."

"Oh quit being such a baby," Sakura snapped back."Remember when Naruto put a frog in your school lunch last year?"

"How can I forgot? I can still taste it in my mouth squirming around," Ino said, trying to not gag at the though.

"This could be your sweet revenge then." Sakura said mischievously.

"I'll think about it…" Ino said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, see ya tomorrow." Sakura hung up and was wondering if Ino was right. Showing this video could ruin their life, or break them up, or a bunch of things that can go hideously wrong. But, it could also be the greatest prank ever pulled in Konoha High School. Saskura smiled and headed to sleep. It was a big day tomorrow.

[Sasuke's house, later that night]

Sasuke and Naruto were cuddled together as they watched the rest of America's Next Top Model. Naruto never missed an episode, and Sasuke's good looks weren't going to get in his way of his show tonight.

"How can you watch this…" Sasuke asked, "it's so… dull."

"Shush!" Naruto managed to say before focusing his attention back to the tv. "They're about to pick this week's finalists." Sasuke sighed and pulled a sheet over his head. "Just tell me when it's over."

"Relax, it's almost done." Naruto said.

After nearly half an hour, Sasuke woke up from his brief nap and noticed Naruto had vanished.

"How rude" Sasuke said as he lifted his head up, "He didn't even say goodb-"

"Bye? I didn't forget about you, don't worry." Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around his fox and pulled him in. Their lips touched and Sasuke played with Naruto's tongue with his own. After a bit of foreplay, Sasuke began to take of his clothing. Naruto just watched with anticipation as he watched his pet slowly take of his panties, revealing his package. Naruto then got him on his knees and bend him over, revealing his backside, pointing in the air. Naruto spread his cheeks and rimmed his asshole with his finger for a bit.

"You shaved for me…" Naruto said as he licked his middle finger. He then slowly put his middle finger inside Sasuke and went all the way in. Sasuke let out a little yelp, which Naruto loved. Everything about Sasuke was cute, even his intimate parts. Naruto then took his finger back out and gave it a taste. He savored it for a moment before going back in with his tongue. Yeah, it was a bit dirty, but Naruto couldn't resist. Afterwards, he trailed his tongue down Sasuke's ass until he reached his balls. He then grabbed Sasuke's balls and began squeezing, pulling and stretching them. Sasuke just continued his soft moans and let his boyfriend do as he pleased. Naruto then reached a bit forward and grabbed Sasuke's cock, already hard and ready to go. Sasuke wasn't as long as Naruto, but he was much thicker, and because of that he was a real mouthful, and Naruto loved every second of it. Naruto then turned Sasuke around onto his back and spread his legs. Sasuke smiled and let Naruto have his way.

"This is usually my job," Sauke said seductively. Naruto just smiled back and slowly put his cock in his mouth. Unlike Sasuke, Naruto couldn't get as much as he could in, let alone half way. Sasuke realized he was quite thick, so he very slowly thrusted in and out of his mouth as smooth as possible. Sasuke slowly slid his hand to the top of his head and made Naruto lower down even more. Sasuke then climaxed and watched as Naruto play with him cum in his before slowly swallowing it.

"Open up…" Naruto said as he began to jerk himself off. Sasuke complied and opened his mouth. Naruto then proceeded to cum in his mouth as he pumped himself of into his face. Sasuke then went over Naruto and started to suck the rest out, drooling all of his cum over his cock. Naruto then let out a big sigh and laid right next to Sasuke.

"What we just did was probably illegal in like four villages," Sasuke said as he let out a small laugh. Naruto laughed back in wrapped himself into Sasuke's arm as they headed to sleep.

[END of chpt2]

Hey everyone ^_^ glad you liked the first chapter, please write more reviews and I hoped you liked this new chapter as well


End file.
